Aftermath of the Uchiha's purification
by sasuke-true-kage
Summary: SasuKarin fic. Sasuke POV regarding fight with Danzo. Contains full on smut. (( This takes place after the war. Karin and Sasuke are already together.))


SasuKarin fic. Sasuke POV regarding fight with Danzo. Contains full on smut.

(( This takes place after the war. Karin and Sasuke are already together.))

The redhead layed pressed against his chest, wearing one of his lose shirts. Her glasses rested on the small table beside their bed. It was in the midst of night when something awoke the Uchiha. His overexhausted eyes needed sometime before they adjusted to the darkness. He felt a warm body pressed against him. It took him a while to remember where he was. Who was beside him. For he had just seen another of many nightmares that have hunted him ever since misery didn't seem to stop following him. Right. They were together now. They already made plans for their future. Getting engaged, getting married. Karin talked a lot about it and she was always so passionate. It pleased him to see her so happy. To him she was amazingly strong. He wouldn't ever admit it openly but in reality she was so much stronger than he was. Their pasts had been almost identical. Their lives miserable. Yet she never gave in to sadness. Never showed tears expect when his life was at threat. She didn't show any signs of sadness hunting her either. Or did she hide it? He didn't know and out of respect for her feelings, knowing very well what a sensitive topic it is, he did not intend to ask. He wondered why she never plotted revenge against the ones responsible for the destruction of her village. Maybe he'd even ask one day. But today wasn't that day.

Instinctively he pulled her closer to him, feeling her heart beat against his chest now.

"…?" An awful feeling overcame him. Just a few months ago he had almost taken this life. He almost stopped the heart beating next to him right now. What would things be like if that very heart wouldn't beat anymore? If her body wouldn't lay right here as lively as now? Her beautiful red locks in a mess. Her face bloody.. her chest pierced. He would have lost her forever. And he'd be back to it again… to complete loneliness. Without anyone's understanding. Without anyone's complete loyalty. Without anyone's loud voice and clingyness actually cheering you up when everything in this damned world seemed hopeless. That was why, wasn't it? That was why he felt his blood boil when the bastard named Danzo grabbed her. His filthy arms wrapped around her neck. The sight was.. disgusting. His Sharingan bursted to life as he remembers the scene exactly as it occured. The feelings he felt then became apparant again. Hatred, sorrow, fear, regret. Danzo managed to fool him. Right before he made Karin a hostage, Sasuke thought he already finished Danzo. Right then, his expression was that of a satisfied yet exhausted man. Karin healed him. Having the pleasure of biting into her flesh and at the same time restoring his chakra almost felt like a reward for killing the bastard that caused his brother's life to crumble. But then.. he wasn't dead. He was still there.. alive. Sasuke had to continue fighting. He had to finish him off. Now was his last chance. He wouldn't miss this time. He couldn't afford to. His body may have been healed but he realized how his sight faded more and more. Danzo made his move too quick for him to predict. And when he stood there, using Karin as a hostage Sasuke's hatred for this man increased incredibly. "Damn it. She may be able to heal herself. I have to do this. For Itachi and for the clan. I can't let some feelings get in my way. Damn this bastard. "

"For someone who preaches so much about protecting the village, you sure are easy to take a hostage." Were the words he spoke as he hesistated.

"It's for the sake of Konoha." This made Sasuke even angrier. It just made him remember what Danzo had used Itachi for in the first place! And now he wanted to use Karin against him in the same way he used Sasuke against Itachi. Heh. Did he really think Sasuke would be as easily to control? No. This doesn't matter. This man will be finished. He'll get what he deserves. He'll pay for using Itachi, he'll pay for being the cause of Uchiha's death. And he'll pay for making him kill Karin.

"Sasuke… help me.." He barely heard those words.

"Don't move, Karin." This was it. He had to do it. He had to forget about everything else. At the very least this man would pay for everything he has done. He'd have to sacrifice Karin. Yes, he did. He'd be alone from here on again. Something important would be taken from him again. Knowing so the curse of hatred took over him completely. Getting consumed by the darkness more than ever an insane expression overcame him as he lifted his arm and stabbed them both.

It was done.

He noticed Karin spitting blood "Sasuke, what exactly was I to you?"

It was too late now anyway. He'd have to move on. At least Itachi and the clan will finally be avenged. The Uchiha purification would start here.

"Karin. The fact that you've been taken hostage proves that you are no longer of worth to me."

She'd be dead soon. The words wouldn't mean anything anymore. This was over. Karin was done for. More importantly for now he had to finish the guy. An easy job, seeing how Danzo desperately tried to crawl away. The insane expression on Sasuke's face never faded. It was so different from the expression he had during the rest of the fight. And the reason for the change of expression was that Danzo angered him even more than he already was. Not only did he take from him his clan, forcing his beloved brother to kill them all and become the hated villain. No. He also just made him kill Karin. The one he cared for and wanted to keep at his side.

Sasuke held the redhead even closer than before. If just he had been sane then, he could have avoided hurting her like he did. Honestly when they met again after the incident he expected her to attack him. To find a sneaky way to kill him. Unlike Sakura's feeble attempts he was actually certain Karin could kill him without much effort. She wouldn't be able to overpower him physically, but he always knew just how clever she was. And unlike Sakura, she knew his weak spots even with Orochimaru's chemicals in his body. She knew the secrets of his body well. It'd have been easy game for her. So that day when she came flying from the sky he was sure to be done for. He wondered if a sorry would even get through to her. He got extremely nervous, sweatdrops formed on his head as he apologized.

As he remembered, the words left his lips again, a much softer tone this time, but still as loving and caring.

"I'm sorry…"

He regretted it. He really did. And it became even more obvious to him now that they were together. Now that he realized completely how much she meant to him. Where would he be if she wouldn't be here anymore?

He closed his eyes. The memories of a horrible time stained his thoughts again.

"If you don't need that woman anymore, kill her. She knows too much about us."

Tch. Who did that damn Obito dude think he was? He never agreed to work alongside him. And why was Karin still alive?

Shit.

It needed to be done. If she told Konoha about this they'd come after him right away. And he wasn't in a state to fight much anymore. His eyes narrowed as he slowly approached the pierced woman. He didn't want to. He really did not want to. (Notice how his expression isn't showing here. We get a sad OST that tells us just how much he doesn't want to do this.) But there wasn't anything left for him in this world anymore. All there was was revenge. Completing it was his reason for living. Once it's done, his purpose for living would also fade. He'd probably just live.. somewhere.. on his own.. That'd be fine.. He'd have taken his revenge and that's what was truly important. It wasn't like life was worth anything without the ones he loved.

He created a Chidori in his hand, looking at her and seeing her in this state he still hesistated, he didn't bring himself to lower his palm.

"Sasuke-kun!"

It was her. Once again she told him all about how she would betray Konoha and join his side. From the get go, he didn't believe one bit of what she said. She already lied to him about doing it once. Back when they were children and just before he left Konoha. Somewhere along the lines "I will even help you with your revenge!" followed by "revenge won't make anyone happy!" Tch. Like someone like her could understand him. They were both medical nin. He definitely was in need of one. So if he had to pick… Definitely Karin. She'd be loyal to him even if Konoha made her hostage. He was certain she wouldn't give them information, with Sakura though, he couldn't be sure. He didn't trust her. He didn't want to waste time being with an unstable girl that couldn't make up her mind. That couldn't decide whether she wants to help him or not. With Karin, everything was assured. She'd just need to heal herself and. An idea came to mind. He offered Sakura to kill Karin so she can prove just how loyal she was. But he so knew she wouldn't do it. That was the kind of person she was. He knew how fake her "loyalty" was. So this was his chance. He had enough of her. He'd best get rid of the Konoha fodder before she'd inform the rest. She posed more danger right now than Karin in her messed up state. So just as Sakura leaned over Karin he formed another Chidori, wasting no time to thrust it into her.

"I am sorry.." He repeated, whispering into Karin's ear. The Uzumaki nuzzled into his chest as she woke up. Vagualy having heard his words.

"Sasuke? What do you mean you are sorry?" Looking into his eyes the sorrow she found there she already knew what he meant. She sighed and punched his chest lightly.

"Jeez, you love digging up the past don't you?"

"I am, just glad you are with me right now. Next to me and not dead. I would have made a big mistake if I had ereased your irreplaceable existence from this world." He lifts her chin, looking into her crimson eyes.

"Sasuke.." Karin still didn't quite believe she was with Sasuke. He was saying such sweet words to her. He was holding her. Hugging her. A smile appeared on her face before saying the thing she could finally tell him freely. "I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke responded by catching her lips in a loving kiss. His tongue hungry for love entering her mouth and wrapping around her own. As their kiss intensifies Sasuke rolled on top of her, fondling her B-cups in a gentle manner. Tweaking at her nipples every now and then. Karin moaned softly through his mouth. The fierceness of their kiss creating naughty noises. Sasuke would swiftly free Karin off the shirt she wore, exposing her bare breasts to him which he loved looking upon. He released her mouth to focus his attention to her breasts, tongue slowly licking them before his mouth engulfed one of her nipples and sucked on it. His hand played with the other breast. He could feel how his manhood would grow under the black pants he wore. The sounds of her sensual moaning along with the feel of her soft body and his deep love for her being the cause of it. Karin could feel his cock poke against her. It made her spread her legs and wrap them around him.

"Ah Sasuke! Your cock wants to enter me huh? It seems to be lusting! Kehkeh!" She ruffled his raven locks in amusement. She loved how she was able to cause his cock to act like this.

"Yeah Karin. It's growing for you only." He decided to drive her even crazier by doing what he knew she loved most, giving a bite to her neck.

"Ahh!" She squealed out loudly and as she wrapped her legs closer around Sasuke's waist he could feel her wetness through the lacy panties she wore. Without hesistation he got rid off them before removing his own pants as well. His chest had already been exposed. The redhead drooled somewhat as she saw his meaty cock popping out. "Ahh Sasuke! Your cock! Please insert it into me! Right now Sasuke! Do it!" She grabbed him by the back of his neck roughly, having a commanding tone as she begged for it.

"Heh." He smirked and pressed her down, deciding to taste her marvelous body a little more. His tongue began to lick around her neck and once more down to her breasts. Then went over to her stomach, and down her abdomen, stopping right between her legs. His hands massaged her well formed thighs as his tongue teased her clitoris. He could feel Karin shiver. Moan after moan escaping her seductively parted lips.

"Sasuke! Come on! Stop this already! I want to feel your cock deep inside of me! Put it in! Come on!"

The raven leaned up, feeling that he couldn't wait anymore either he rubbed his cock over her pussy a few times, letting it be covered in her wetness before he thrusted in. Her amazing tightness making him grunt.

"Karin.. you're so tight..!" He pants against her ear.

"Sasuke!" She wrapped her legs around his waist completely now, arms around his neck as she feels how he begins to thrust into her. She moaned and screamed, every now and then their lips would meet in fierce and loving kisses. Sasuke moved her onto her stomach and onto her knees, made her sit on him and ride him so he could see how her wonderful breasts would jiggle for just him.

And after some hours of intense sexual activity, coming for several times, they both fell onto the bed exhausted. Karin laying on top of Sasuke and resting her head against his chest as his cock was still deeply inside her.

"I love you so much Sasuke. This was great." She tiredly snuggles up to him.

Sasuke panted before being able to answer her properly "Karin. You're a beautiful woman. In and out. You're the one thing I don't ever want to lose. You're the only thing left for me to protect. I love you."

Karin smiled brightly and gave him a soft kiss to his lips before they both fell asleep. Peacefully in each others arms.

End.


End file.
